1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain novel aryl substituted morpholinyl silanes, compositions containing said compounds and to their use as agricultural fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various aminosilanes are disclosed in the chemical literature. The in vivo fungicidal activity of several aminosilanes containing a substituted phenyl group or an N-morpholinopropyl group bonded to silicon is discussed in an article by E. Lukevics et al. (Latv. PSR Zinat. Akad. Vestis, Kin. Serv. 1978, (3) 343-349)). These compounds exhibit at most only moderate activity against wheat rust, tomato late blight and cucumber powdery mildew. None of the compounds disclosed in this reference contain both a substituted aryl group and an aminoalkyl group wherein the nitrogen atom is part of a morpholine ring.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,826 discloses the fungicidal activity of several silanes containing an N-morpholinomethyl or substituted N-morpholinomethyl group bonded to silicon against fungi which attack plants.